Sunsets and Beaches
by sniff a sheep
Summary: Hermione spends a day by the black lake and discovers a new relationship. DMHG Dramione Just a sweet little oneshot.


A/N: Hey you guys, this is a response to a challenge from The Dot-Cherri Challenges! Ok so here is how it's going to go down.

Category: HP

Pairing: Dramione

Must-have character: Professor McGonagall

Words: Ladybug, handbag, picture frame, splinter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!

Hermione sat in her favorite chair in the heads common room. She looked out the window and saw that it was a beautiful day. Hermione wished she could go outside and go swimming in the Blake Lake with all of her friends, but she was stuck doing extra credit for McGonagall's Transfiguration class.

"It's not like I really need to do the extra credit anyway, I'm Hermione Granger for Pete's sake!"

With that, Hermione dashed to her room and changed into a green bikini with white polka dots on it, and headed for the Black Lake. As she made her way down, she stopped by a tree to put on her sun screen and make sure she had everything. During this process, she glanced at the shore. Hermione saw, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. As her eyes made their way to the left of the beach, she saw more bodies.

"Slytherins. Just what I need to make this day great," Hermione said to herself in a sarcastic tone. She watched them for a little while more before she realized,

_Draco Malfoy is rather attractive with no shirt._

There he was, frolicking in the water with Zabini and Parkinson. Draco didn't have that usual smirk upon his lips, instead he had a smile. As she watched, a ladybug landed on Hermione's shoulder. She silently made a wish and made her way down to meet her friends.

"Hermione!" Shouted Ron as he emerged from the water. "It looks like you decided to take a break from studying then?"

"Yes but…"

Before she could day another word. Ron picked her up in his arms and threw her into the water. Everyone laughed and the playing commenced.

(Meanwhile on the other side of the beach, Draco heard a loud splash.)

"What the?" said Draco. Then he noticed Hermione rise from the water. He has admired her for some time now, actually ever since they became Head Boy and Head Girl together.

_Wow, she is REALLY hot. Who knew a Gryffindor could look so gorgeous in green?_

"Draco we're getting kind of cold, do you want to head in?" asked Zabini.

"No, you go a head I'll catch up with you later." said Darco.

(Now we return to Hermione and her friends.)

"Actually I'm going to stick around for a while guys. See you in a bit." said Hermione as her friends made their way up to the castle. It was near sundown and she always liked to watch sunsets. They were so beautiful, but she watched them for a different reason. Hermione found out her parents were killed in an accident while she was watching a sunset one evening. She watched them now because they remind her of her parents. With these thoughts, tears started to sprinkle down Hermione's face.

"Hey Granger," said Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy? Are you here to torment me some more? I'm not in the mood so just go away yeah?" said an emotional Hermione.

"Well sorry Hermione but I was just here to ask you why you were crying and ask maybe if you wanted to talk about it! I understand you aren't willing to give a guy a chance so I guess I'll just leave then!" said an irritated Draco.

"No, wait! I'm sorry please sit and watch the sunset with me." said a teary eyed Hermione.

Draco sat down and watch the sunset with the troubled Gryffindor for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So, why were you crying Hermione?" he said with the utmost sincerity.

"I watch the sunset every evening; it reminds me of my parents. They were killed not too long ago in an accident."

"I'm very sorry to hear that Hermione. I lost my parents too, in the final battle."

"I'm sorry for your loss Draco."

"I noticed that there was a broken picture of you parents in the common room, so I made this for you."

Draco pulled out a hand carved wooden picture frame from his bag. It had the most intricate designs of ivy and leaves all around the boarder.

"Oh, Draco! You shouldn't have. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, I did with my own two hands. I'm glad that you like it."

Hermione went to put the lovely frame in her handbag when,

"Ouch, my finger!" said Hermione.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a splinter."

"Come here let me see."

Hermione gave Draco her finger and he squeezed the tiny little splinter out.

"Thanks." blushed Hermione, but Draco still had her hand.

"Let me kiss it better."

Draco kissed her finger. He didn't stop there, he made a slow trail of kisses up her arm and neck and he said,

"Let me kiss you better."

Draco brought his lips down on hers in a slow passionate kiss. They went on kissing for quite a while, until they were covered in the moonlight.

"I want this Hermione, I want us." said Draco with his forehead pressing against hers.

"I want us too, she said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Merlin, I love ladybugs!"

"Ladybugs?" he asked

"I made a wish on a ladybug today that I would kiss Draco Malfoy."

"Well then, thank Merlin for ladybugs!"

They shared a laugh and had one more passionate kiss before they made their way up to their dorms for the night.

A/N: Do you hate it? Do you love it? Well that was nice and sweet. I like challenges. This is my first one though so I guess I will get better at it in all do time. Do you guys want more oneshots from me yes or no??? Review please!!! I love you guys (especially if you review!)!


End file.
